


Loony

by warblegarble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblegarble/pseuds/warblegarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Luna Lovegood's oddness wasn't just random?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loony

I knew I had it before my mum told me. At the age of 4, she sat me down and told me that she knew that I saw things that weren’t there, that I talked to empty air, and that I read things upside down. She said it was ok, because she had it too. She said that it didn’t mean that I was wrong or bad, just that I was different, and that that was ok.

I lived the majority of my childhood in my own little world, playing with my Nargles and discovering things no one else can see or understand. Mummy was always in her workshop, creating new spells. And Daddy was not sure how to handle either of us, so he spent most of his time working on his new magazine, The Quibbler. I often told him about my friends as he worked. I was never sure that he was actually listening, until my friends appeared in articles of the Quibbler.

My mother was a bright witch. She was ever researching new spells and charms. She told me that her hallucinations helped her make the best spells. Unfortunately, her hallucinations got the better of her. She became so wrapped up in them that she was killed by the very spell she was trying to create.

Daddy was thrilled when I finally left for Hogwarts. The Nargles told me that as much as he loved me, I was a bit too much for him to handle by himself. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, just like Mummy. It was lovely to be around so many people who valued information as I did.

It wasn’t until classes began that I realized just how much my hallucinations affected my life. They were ever popping in and out of my brain, distracting me from my work. My grades began to slip. I went to speak with Professor Flitwick, my head of house. He suggested that I speak with Madam Pomfrey the nurse. The kind older woman had treated my mother when she was at Hogwarts and knew exactly what to do. She gave me potions and told me that if I ever wanted to stop at any time, that she would allow me to.

The potions helped immensely. I missed my friends, but I managed to make real friends. My grades shot up and life seemed good. But I realized that I was normal. I was boring. I had enjoyed being different. So I approached Madam Pomfrey at the end of my second year and went off my meds.

It was difficult at first, but I soon began to cope with my hallucinations and even used them in my favor. I joined the DA and began training. Yes, I was called Loony, but honestly, I didn’t care. At least I was myself.

I used my apparent ‘dottiness’ to my advantage. When we travelled to the Ministry of Magic to save Harry’s godfather, the Death Eaters didn’t see me as a threat. And my training with the DA helped me to be as much of a threat as I needed to be.

Weeks after the Ministry battle, I found myself atop the Astronomy tower, my legs dangling off the edge. I heard footsteps on the stairs and then Hermione sat next to me.

“I know what you have, Luna. What makes you seem so…odd.”

I nodded. “I know. It’s called schizophrenia.”


End file.
